Confessions of a moviemaker
by TempeGeller
Summary: Angel is playing matchmaker. Will Mark like the girl he picks for him?
1. Chapter 1

**_Confessions of a movie maker_**

**Hey,**

**You mind just call me crazy, but I think the one thing missing from Rent was a girlfriend for Mark. I really wanted him to move on from Maureen, and meet someone that was truly perfect for him. This is me, giving one of my favorite characters a girlfriend. And I'm changing a bit of the events happening, Angel plays match maker, and the other Rent characters will like her. But who is this girl that Mark will fall in love with?**

**The timing will be different to, the musical will be spread over 6 maybe 7 years. I haven't figured it out yet.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rent, but I do own a DVD of Rent. Alexis is my own charecter. That's it!

Chapter 1 has been rewritten!

* * *

><p><strong>1. The girl in the park<strong>

"All I'm saying is.." Angel stared at Mark. "You need a girlfriend really bad, I mean look at you.."  
>Almost immediately Mark turned his head away. Like he didn't want to admit what Angel just told him. A girlfriend. Did he really need one? Was he in absolute need of someone new in his life. The thought about Maureen kept him busy. The woman that ended up breaking his heart in a million pieces. The woman he was still madly in love with in a way. And Angel told him he needed a new of those. Mark didn't want to feel this heart break one more time. He didn't want to be left alone.<p>

"Angel, I don't need a girlfriend." Mark smiled to hide some of the feelings he was dealing with inside. "I'm just trying to adjust from Maureen.."

"And there's no girl out there, that can handle his.." Roger smiled "His mood swings.."

"I bet I can find a girl that.." Angel replied

"Yeah, if you search New York." Roger replied "I mean somewhere there has to be a blond girl, with terrific blue eyes that is perfect for this man here. But you are not going to find.."

"I think I am.." Angel took a bit of the bread.

"Guys, I don't need a girlfriend."

"Yes you do!" Everyone in the room replied

"You need to get over Maureen.." Collins replied "So you can.."

"I'm perfectly happy." Mark smiled

"No, you're not." Angel replied

* * *

><p>"Thank you.." the woman handed her a dollar.<p>

"You're welcome." the young woman the flaming red hair laughed. "Have a nice day."

"Sure will.." the young girl put her pencil down. Her eyes darted over the filled park of New York. .The park that always seemed to be filled with any people. People going different places, in their life and in the city. People passing by. Most of which ignored her. Sometimes the loneliest place was here, in a park filled with people. Her name was Alexis. Most people called her Lexie, or the girl with the fire red hair.

"Hey.." A young woman stepped towards her. Alexis turned to her, grabbing the pencil in her other hand. . "Do you do caricatures?"

"No, sorry, I don't.." Alexis smiled "I don't really do that.."  
>"Okay.." she walked away.<p>

Alexis stared around in the park, everyone passed her by.  
>Alexis was a lonely woman. Alexis had many friend. Most of them would ditch her for anything more 'fun', whatever that meant. Alexis had friends, but in many meanings, she was alone. Her parents died, her brother and sister moved to the other side of the country and any. And she had no friends in the supporting way. When she came home, there was no one to care. No one that cared that she finished another project. No one that ever asked her how her day was. No one that told her to follow her dreams. So she didn't.<br>The park was a place she came to make some extra money. It was where she saw all kinds of people. Even on Christmas, there were many people walking around. Most of them passed her by without a care in the world, like money was not an issue for them. And people who understood her were too caught up in their own misery. Sometimes people passing her by would scream to get a job. Whatever that meant. And most people didn't care.

She slowly sat down on the small bench, pulling her sketchbook close to her. Her eyes observed the many people passing her by. But one couple got her attention. The happiness was written on their faces, one of them was clearly a man. He was wearing a sleeveless jacket, she could have imagined that the sleeves had been ripped off. The person next to him was a woman, even though she wasn't sure of that assumption. She slowly took her sketchbook, sketching the happiness on their faces might help. Maybe it will rub off on me. Alexis smiled as she tried to imagine how the happiness must feel right now. But she couldn't feel it in her body. Or didn't she want to feel it?  
>"Why are you staring?" the person she had been focused on, had just stepped towards her. Alexis, lowered the papers. She stared at her or him, she couldn't figure that out. It almost seemed like she was wearing a black wig.<p>

"I'm so sorry, I'm just.." Alexis paused. She turned the papers towards her. "Drawing you, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I draw a lot of the people passing by.."

"It's no big deal.." a smile appeared. "I'm Angel, this is my friend Tom Collins."

"Alexis Evans,.." Alexis smiled "But they all call me Lexie, I have no idea why. I mean.."

"Do your friends call you Lexie?" Tom spoke for the first time. "Why?"  
>"Maybe because I look like a Lexie.." Lexie raised an eyebrow.<br>"Are they really your friends?" Angel stared at her. "Lexie?"  
>"Not really, people around here call me Lexie." Alexis replied "I think calling them my friends is just a bit too much. I mean they are not my friends, they're.."<p>

"So you're an artist ?" Angel took her papers. She stared at the drawings.  
>"Well actually I work with animation films, and I graduated as a movie major." Alexis replied "So I have a camera with me at all times, but I have no friends what so ever. I however film and draw people passing me by.." "<p>

"Well, I can't believe that.." Angel smiled at her. "You're as cute as a button..."  
>"no, you're wrong.." Alexis blushed<br>"Where did you get the shirt?" Angel pointed at her shirt.  
>"I got it from the gap, then I accidently spilled paint over it." Alexis replied "And then I drew this thing on it. And I'm still wearing it, because I think it's funny."<p>

"Well, you can spill paint on my shirts any day.." Angel replied

"Here you go.." Alexis handed them the drawing.

"That's beautiful.." Angel smiled, she grabbed some money from her bag. "Here you go sweetie."  
>"Never mind, it's me drawing you." Alexis gave the money back. "You didn't ask me to."<br>"Well, still.." Angel handed her the money back. "You did a great job,.."  
>"No, I can't take it." Alexis smiled "I'm on break right now.."<p>

"You know what, I'll buy you a drink.." Angel smiled "Then we can talk a bit.."

They walked to a café. Angel and Collins sat down on one of the chairs, Alexis sat down right next to Angel. Angel raised her hand, and a waitress came to them. Alexis felt relaxed around Angel, she never met a nicer person. Angel seemed sweet and willing to listing to her. Which most of her friends didn't.  
>"Well, I would like a beer." Angel stared at them.<br>"I will take a beer to.." Collins smiled

"A red wine please.." Alexis replied

"So you work in the park?" Angel smiled

"I do.." Alexis replied "It's easy, I mean I can't seem to find a job doing what I love. I mean I do love drawing, don't get me wrong. But people pay bad, I mean most of the times they only pay me 5 dollars. I need to paint 20 pictures to make 100 bugs. I make 100 bugs a day.."

"Well, I live off that to.." Angel replied "People pay little for art, they take it for granted."  
>"True.." Alexis stared at the woman that was bringing their order.<br>"So how old are you?" Angel stared at her.  
>"22." Alexis replied "I have been living in New York since I was a little girl. I mean New York, my parents left me a house. That's where I live, it's near Broadway. I love Broadway."<p>

"Broadway, that's wild.." Angel smiled, a crazy plan popped up in her mind. Angel stared at the girl. Flashbacks of the conversation with Mark appeared in her mind. He stared at her again. Lexie had long red hair, thick glasses that went with her blue eyes. And a weird sense of fashion, almost dorky, but Angel could appreciate it. Mark was dorky, a plan started to develop in his mind. Mark needed a girlfriend. And this girl, would she have a boyfriend? Angel didn't want to think about it.  
>"So do you have a boyfriend?" Angel turned to her.<br>"No.." Alexis smiled "they're nothing but trouble.."

"So you're a.." Alexis smiled  
>"Dragqueen.." Angel smiled "Yes."<br>"Oh, I..." Alexis smiled "You've got a great sense for fashion. Better than I do, I mean look at me. I don't know how to dress myself. I mean.."  
>"You look cute as a button.." Angel replied<p>

"But I'm not sexy, I mean I wear tick glasses.." Alexis replied "And I can't wear lenses, and I'm a red head.."  
>"Hey, guys like red heads.." Collins replied "I mean most guys do."<br>"And you're sense of fashion isn't all that bad.." Angel replied "You just don't go out enough. And drawing in the park is not putting yourself out there, it's.."

"It's what?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.  
>"Why don't you have a drink with us tonight?" Angel smiled "Collins, Mimi and me are going for drinks. Mimi wouldn't mind if you join us.."<br>"Good,.." Alexis smiled, she took a sip of wine.

"Good.." Angel smiled "And I'm going to help you with your boyfriend trouble.."  
>"I don't have trouble with boyfriends.. I said boyfriends were trouble. Not that I had boyfriend trouble. " Alexis replied "I mean, I had a boyfriend about a year ago. Anthony, he was really handsome. But he cheated on me, and we broke up. Ever since that, I haven't been involved with anyone. I mean .."<br>"It's always hard to get your heart broken.." Angel replied "I'll find you someone that.."

"You don't have to do that.." Alexis smiled  
>"It's my pleasure." Angel replied<br>"I've got to go.." Alexis drank the wind in the cup. "Back to work."  
>"Yeah, we'll meet you at the park tonight." Angel smiled.<p>

Angel stared at Alexis leaving. She smiled, Alexis' red hair waved in the wind, she was carrying papers. And a couple of pencils.  
>"What are you planning Angel?" Collins stared at him.<br>"Oh, nothing." Angel smiled "We're having drinks with her later tonight. That's all.."  
>"Well, you look like.." Collins paused. "You're not going to play match maker right?"<p>

"Well,.." Angel paused "I."  
>"You think that her and Mark would make a good couple.." Collins smiled "don't you?"<br>"Well, you do have to admit.." Angel replied "So far she looks perfect for Mark. She's beautiful, creative and she's sensitive. She doesn't look like a heart breaker, after Maureen he can't handle that. And she likes movie, she's perfect. I mean we couldn't find.."  
>"Well, .." Collins stared at her. "I have to admit, I was thinking the exact same thing. She's the type Mark would go for, if he were smart. But they're both a bit reserved. How are you going to get them to meet.."<p>

"Collins.." Angel smiled "I'm the master mind, leave it up to me, to get them involved."  
>"You know what you're doing.." Collins smiled<br>"I'm a puppit master.." Angel smiled

* * *

><p>"Why are we stopping here?" Mimi stared at Angel. Mimi was wearing a skirt that reached over her knees, she was wearing thing nylon stockings. And a black jacket. "Are we waiting for someone? Where's Collins?"<br>"He's waiting for someone.." Angel turned to her. "You know Mark, Rogers friend.."  
>"Blond with glasses and a camera.." Mimi nodded "Yes, but he hardly ever talks."<br>"Yes, that's the guy.." Angel smiled "So, this morning, I met this girl in the park. In to movies, animation, drawing. Beautiful, you'll admit it when you see her."

"Angel, where are you going with this?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.  
>"Well, Maureen, Mark's ex broke up with him." Angel explained "I was thinking that she's the perfect girl for him. I mean Mark needs to move on, he needs to become happy again. And this girl.."<br>"So.." Mimi turned around. "Do you think Mark will like her.."  
>"Red head, beautiful, smart,.." Angel turned to Mimi. "Likes filming people, Mark will worship her. It's them meeting that is more dangerous."<p>

"We're here.." Collins smiled. Mimi stared at the girl with fire red hear. "Mimi, this is Lexie. Lexie this is Mimi."  
>"Hey.." Alexis smiled. "Nice to meet you Mimi."<br>"It's very nice to meet you to.." Mimi smiled "So is your full name Alexandra or Alex?"  
>"Alexis." Alexis smiled "My full name is Alexis."<br>"Alexis, is a beautiful name." Mimi smiled

"So is Mimi.." Alexis replied  
>"So, what kind of guys are you in to?" Mimi stared at her. "I mean, are blond guys with glasses your type? What about if he's wearing kind of geeky clothes, walking around with a camera..."<br>"I don't know.." Alexis replied "I like the creative, intelligent type, but all to much they cheat on me.."

"So how much boyfriends did you have?" Mimi stared at her.  
>"4 boyfriends, not all that serious.." Alexis replied "They all cheated on me.."<br>"That's too bad.." Mimi smiled "But remember not all guys are bad, some of them are pretty nice."  
>"Says the 19 year old with almost no life experience." Collins laughed<p>

"Hey, I'm old for my age.." Mimi replied  
>"What does that even mean?" Alexis turned to Mimi. "Saying your old for age means there's a way to develop on a time line. Saying that your clearly faster in development. Saying there's a scale to calculate whether you've suffered or haven't.."<br>"And you clearly think too much for your age.." Mimi smiled "Perfect, Angel. Just perfect."

"Sure.." Angel smiled "Alexis is 22."  
>"And I wish I were still 19." Alexis smiled "Back then life was so easy. I mean my parents were paying for school, and now I'm responsible for me. I've got no one waiting for me. The friends I have like to ditch me for.."<br>"I understand.." Mimi replied "I don't remember life being easy, I mean it's hard. But we get used to it. And we've got no parents judging us."

"I graduated a year ago.." Alexis smiled "About when my parents died, they left me money. But all of it went to my school loans. And now I draw for a living,.."  
>"Sounds fun.." Mimi smiled<br>"It's harder than it looks." Alexis replied "Sometimes people don't like my drawings, because they don't like the way they look.."

"She's good.." Angel replied "So, Mimi, what do you think?"  
>"I think.." Mimi smiled "I think she's perfect.."<br>"I'm perfect for what?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.  
>"Nothing, we were just talking.." Mimi smiled<p>

"okay.." Alexis looked around, they were finally entering the pub. It was rather dark. Most tables were filled with people Alexis never met. Mimi waved at some of them, smiling. They sat down at an empty table.  
>"Drinks please.." Mimi raised her hand.<br>"So you are a legit movie maker?" Mimi stared at her.  
>"Legally I'm graduated as animated movie maker." Alexis replied "But I did some courses in filming, script writing and stuff. I am qualified to film a normal movie or documentary."<br>"Interesting, we have this friend.." Angel kicked Mimi under the table.

"What friend?" Alexis stared at Mimi.  
>"Did I say friend?" Mimi stared at her. "Forgive me, I forgot what I was going to say."<br>"That happens all the time to me.." Alexis replied "Specially when I drank a bit of wine.."  
>"Me too.." Mimi replied "Me too."<p>

"I think I can say, that's the same for all of us.." Angel smiled  
>"What's your job?" Alexis stared at Collins<br>"I work at NYU as a philosophy teacher." Collins smiled  
>"I work at a strip club.." Mimi admitted<p>

"So are you going to Maureen's protest tomorrow?" Angel stared at Alexis.  
>"I am.." Mimi replied "I wouldn't miss it."<p>

"Who's this Maureen?" Alexis stared at her. "What is she protesting? Cause if she's protesting the baby seal thing, I'm there… "

"No, not that. She's losing her performance space.." Mimi explained "Some guy named Benny wants to make it in to some internet café. I'm glad someone stands up for artists..."  
>"Well, Maureen sound nice.." Alexis smiled<br>"She is.."  
>"So are you coming?" Angel smiled "There are a lot of people coming. I mean you have to meet some of our other friends. I mean you will like them.."<p>

"Yeah, specially.." Angel kicked Mimi again.  
>"What's going on with you?" Alexis replied "Are you planning something?"<br>"Not really.." Mimi laughed

* * *

><p>The building was in the middle of New York, Manhattan. It looked over used. Or at least not taken care of. The cold followed them inside. Although the spirited people wouldn't let it come to her heart. Alexis pulled her jacket closer to her body. Everyone around there were people she never even met. People that she wouldn't normally hang around with. She was an artist, drawing outside for people made her money. And the video's she made where never enough. Even though she believed the basic principles of the Bohemian culture, she would never hang around them. She always wanted to, but never did she have the guts to step towards people and talk to them. She walked inside, police were standing by. She had no idea why, they were everywhere.<br>"What's going on?" Alexis stared at them.  
>"Oh, apparently Benny called the police, they are on standby. " Angel replied<br>"Well, I don't know who this Maureen is.." Alexis replied. "So, why are they?"

"Because that pig Benny wants to make this in to an internet café!" Angel replied "And he doesn't want this protest. He's afraid, that his inverters will drop out. Or that he won't get what he wants."  
>"What are we supposed to with an internet café?" Alexis replied "People losing their performance place is horrible. I mean it is.."<p>

"Oh, who do we got here.." It was a man with blond hair, wearing a leather jacket. "Oh, hey, who are you?"  
>Alexis turned to him. She didn't know what to say about him. He looked tired and it almost seemed like he just gotten out of his bed.<br>"This is our friend Alexis." Angel replied "She's a movie maker, animated. Likes to draw, and would be perfect for a certain guy. Also she's very single..."  
>"For.." he smiled<p>

"Who are you talking about?" Alexis turned towards them. Alexis started to believe that Angel wanted her here for something. She believed it had nothing to do with this Maureen. She looked at Roger. Who was this guy they were talking about? Was she set up on a date? Fear came to her. Why would she go out with another guy.  
>"I'm Roger.." he shook her hand. "But Angel, I don't think.."<p>

"He'll love her.." Angel replied "And it's about time that he moves on from Maureen, I mean look at her. She's cute.."  
>"Hey!" Alexis stared at Angel. Her fear had just been confirmed. They were setting her up with someone. And not just someone. Maureen's ex. She had no idea who Maureen was, but she knew she was going to meet her ex. "Do I get a say in this? I mean.."<p>

"No, you don't Lexie." Angel replied "I mean you can meet him.."  
>"That was what you were planning? Weren't you?" Alexis replied "So you're setting me up with your friend, who's not over his girlfriend. Or whatever.."<p>

"Hey guys.." it was a blond guy, his hair was shorter then Rogers, he had a camera in his hands. He was wearing glasses, and was filming them. Alexis turned to him. Something inside her changed when she saw the man stared at her. His blue eyes were turned to her. She wanted to stare at him all night. He didn't look older than 23. And he seemed to love the same things she did.  
>"Is that 16mm Rolex?" Alexis stared at him.<br>"Yes, it is." Mark lowered the camera. "Mark Cohen, Angel is this one of your new friends?"

"Actually, this is our friend Alexis." Angel reacted before Alexis could even react. "Everyone calls her Lexie."  
>"It's nice to meet you Lexie." Mark stared at her. "So you're a movie maker to? I mean no one actually knows types of camera's unless they work with movie to.."<p>

"I draw, film things sometimes, and I studied movie." Alexis replied "But most of the time I make animation films. I mean I studied it. I wasn't really in to filming people, I got involved with filming a little time ago. I find it very relaxing."  
>"Well, we'll let you two love birds alone.." Angel pulled Collins and Roger with her.<br>"So where did Angel actually find you?" Mark smiled "I mean she had to be lucky to find a girl that likes filming. I mean she's been saying that she'd find someone for me to date, ever since.. Maureen.."

"So Maureen, who's doing this protest?" Alexis stared at him.  
>"Yes, that Maureen.." Mark replied "It's not like I'm going to find someone in no time. I mean, the heart doesn't heal easily. And.."<br>"So, what kind of guy did she leave you for?" Alexis stared at him. Mark turned red. "Now what's his name? Maybe you should beat him up.."  
>"Joane.." Mark laughed "I know what it sounds like, but it's just.."<p>

"I'm not judging.." Alexis left.. "My ex left me for someone who was playing with Lego. And it was back in kindergarten."  
>"Well, Maureen left me.." Mark replied<br>"Well, she's wrong.." Alexis smiled "You're absolutely adorable. I mean I don't know what this Joane looks like, but it can't be better than you do.."  
>"Thanks, it seems that Angel did pick a good person.." Mark replied "Let's go watch the performance. I mean Maureen is very good. I mean she might be my ex, but I'm still obligated to tell you how great she is."<p>

The sound of a motor was heard behind her, Alexis turned around to find Angel and Tom Collins talking to Roger and some other girl with long brown hair. She noticed that Angel smiled at her, and pointed to Mark. She gave her a smile. She pointed to Mark, telling her to get closer to him. When the motor rolled inside, she could recognize another woman with long brown hair. Maureen. The woman she had heard many things about. She stepped on the stage, and pulled of her helmet like she was a rock star.

"Wave at the camera.." Mark pointed his camera at her. Alexis blushed a little, and waved at the camera. After a few seconds she noticed that his attention went to Maureen. Maureen, the woman that was talking about a place named Cyberland. That Maureen that enchanted a whole public. While she could only draw really well. Her voice was crystal clear, and strong as hell. And she noticed how Mark's cheeks colored red. She could noticed he wouldn't be ready to move on. Even though that's why Angel brought her here.

"Mooh with me!" she heard Maureen scream. Around her, someone really started to mooh. And before she knew it, everything around her started to move. She had no idea what was going on. Just that Mark kept taping. A man collided with her, her glasses fell to the floor. Leaving her almost blind.  
>"Please help.." she called out. "Mark, anyone.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mark, where is she?" Angel stared at Mark, who was stilling filming the people around her. "I mean.."<br>"I think Maureen can get out without any trouble.." Mark replied "I mean she had a motor, for crying out loud."  
>"I'm not talking about Maureen.." Angel replied "Where's Lexie?"<p>

"Lexie?" Mark turned towards Angel.  
>"You know, cute red head." Angel turned to her. "Beautiful eyes, legally blind. That Lexie.."<br>"Lexie!" Mark turned to her. "I think I completely lost her in there.."  
>"Mark, when I say blind.." Angel turned to her. "What are we going to do?"<br>"No worries.." Mark replied "I'll return for her.."

Mark stepped between the people, he could hear police calling out something. He had no idea what. His mind stopped, how could he have forgotten about this girl. A girl with amazing eyes. A girl he could have liked. How could he leave someone behind. Alexis, or Lexie how Angel like to call her. Mark had to admit, if he hadn't just broke up with Maureen, this Lexie would have rocked his world. Simple light blue eyes, fired red hair and soft freckles. She was anti-Maureen. She was anything he wanted Maureen to be, including faithful. Her eyes were in his mind. She was smart, cute, and creative. Anything he could ask of.  
>But a girl like that, would never go for a guy like him. Even if she told him, she thought he was cute. Cute was usually a term of endearment, not something you called a person you wanted to date. . He was Mark Cohen. And he wouldn't let Lexie capture his heart. He didn't want to get heartbroken again. But in his mind he screamed. She already captured it.<p>

"Lexie.." He screamed out her name. He stared at the ground, to find Lexie's tick glasses there. The glass hadn't broken yet, and the glasses seemed intact. A miracle. But he couldn't see the girl, who the glasses belonged to.

"Lexie.." Her replied  
>"Mark.." Maureen stared at him. "Who are you looking for?"<br>"Lexie, she was with me here.." Mark started to panic. "She's about your height, red hair, and she lost her glasses. Angel said she was blind without them.. "

"Red head .." Joane stepped from behind Mark. "Wearing a shirt with paint on it, I saw her about 5 minutes ago. I have no idea where she's now.."  
>"Good.." Mark smiled at her. "If you see her, just pull her along. Good?"<br>"Fine, Mark.." Maureen laughed "I'll help your girlfriend."  
>"She's not my girlfriend." Mark smiled "I don't.."<p>

"Sure, she's not your girlfriend."

Mark stared around, staring at someone with red hair. But he couldn't find her, he couldn't believe he was so blind to leave her behind. Between the people, he could see her now. Only a few seconds later. He walked towards her, slowly grabbing her wrist, and pulling her away.  
>"Let go off me.." Alexis reacted<br>"It's okay.." Mark pulled her outside. He put the glassed on her nose. "It's me, Mark."

"Oh, .." Alexis started to cry. "I mean this guy runs in to me, and then I fall. I lose my glasses, and.."

"Calm down, you're okay." Mark stared at her. "You have pretty eyes."  
>"Well, yours ain't that bad yourself." Alexis stared at him. And a couple of seconds later she noticed that Mark was actually kissing her. It never happened before, she wasn't the person to jump in to any relationship. Yet this was so easy and cool. She liked Mark. Because he like who he was. He was the person that she could imagine loving her whole life. Mark Cohen.<br>"So.." Mark stared at her. "Want to have dinner with me and my friends?"  
>"Sure.." Alexis smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"So.." Mark turned to her walking in the empty streets. "Did you even have a boyfriend?"<br>"You don't believe me.." Alexis gave him a playful push. "But yes, I did. They always wanted me to be something I wasn't. They wanted me to be whoever they imagined. For a while I tried, I tried so hard. And every time they would ask, if I wanted to sleep with them.."  
>"That's normal in a relationship.." Mark smiled "I think.."<br>"It's not that.." Alexis turned to him. "I was pretending to be someone. They wanted something I wasn't and I didn't want to stand for it. So, I just didn't.."

"So you didn't.." Mark turned to her. "And what happened?"  
>"Life happened.." Alexis turned to him." No, I wouldn't sleep with him. I told him I wouldn't sleep with him, until I felt…"<br>"Okay.." Mark smiled "Happy.."  
>"That's about what I'm going for." Alexis turned to him. "But he wouldn't wait for me. He cheated on me, and then he told me it was my fault. And it kept happening.."<br>"You can be exactly who you are.." Mark smiled "I don't want you pretending around me.."

"I am.." Alexis smiled "For the first time in my life I feel like I can be one thing. Me."  
>"That's enough for me.." Mark smiled "It should be enough for anyone."<br>Alexis slowly took his hand in hers. He smiled at her, as he pulled her closer. His arm hooked around her shoulders. She relaxed in his embrace. Slowly she put her head on his shoulder.  
>"This feels good you know.." Mark smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Angel stared at Maureen.<p>

"He's looking for some girl named Lexie, who's apparently meant to replace me.." Maureen replied "What I don't get is, how he got a date that fast."  
>"That's because Angel dating service works fast.." Mimi smiled "Angel, what kind of girl is she?"<br>"She works with animation movies, she likes to draw and she films to.." Angel replied "And the most awkward thing is that I just found her in the park. I mean I didn't even try.."

"I still think she's not his type.." Maureen replied "Let's go in.."  
>"There they are.." Angel stared at the couple walking toward him. Mark's arms were around Alexis' shoulders. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Mark had a smile on his face.<br>"Unbelievable.." Maureen turned to Angel. "How can he just move on like nothing happened?"  
>"Well, they're cute.." Joane turned to her. "What do you care?"<br>"I don't care.." Maureen smiled "I just wanted him to bath in misery. Not find a hot red head!"

"I sold my footage to the news." Mark said.  
>"And how about you two?" Angel smiled "Anything happened between you two?"<br>"Not really.." Mark smiled "Why?"

"That's great Mark." Maureen threw her arms around his neck. And kissed his cheek. Mark on the other hand kept staring at Alexis next to him. Maureen turned away, she hated how her presence didn't have any effect on him. Hours ago, he was still getting lost in her eyes. Maureen stared at Lexie, the girl who was better than her.  
>"Let's go inside." Mark grabbed Alexis' hand, pulling her behind her.<p>

"See, did it again." Angel smiled  
>"No.." the man stepped towards the group of people. "You sit here all night, and you never order anything."<br>"I had a tea just last week.." Mark replied

"You didn't pay." The man looked at Mark.  
>"Well, this time we can.." Angel showed the money.<br>"Please don't move any of the tables.." He said staring at the group of people moving the tables. "I said.."

"I'd like to propose a toast to Maureen's noble try!.." A man on another table smiled at her.  
>"Oh, go to hell Benny!" Maureen rolled her eyes.<br>"So that's Benny?" Mark turned to Alexis.  
>"That's Benny alright.."<p>

"Why did Muffy.." Roger stared at Benny  
>"Allison.." Roger interrupted him.<br>"Miss the show?"  
>"There was a death in the family.."<br>"Who died?" Angel stared at Benny.  
>"Our Akita.." Benny replied<p>

"Evita?" Angel laughed

"Mimi, I'm surprised a bright and charming girl like you. Hangs out with these slackers" Benny stared at her…"  
>"I'm not a slacker.." Alexis got up.<br>"They make fun, yet I'm the one attempting to do some good. Or do you really want a neighborhood, where people piss on your stoop every night?" Benny smiled "Bohemia, Bohemia's,a fallacy in your is is dead."

"Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes." Mark stood up, releasing Alexis' hand.  
>"Dies irae - dies illa. Kyrie v' yitkadash, etc." Collins and Roger smiled<br>"Here she lies, no one knew her worth. The late great daughter of mother earth. On this night when we celebrate the birth. In that little town of Bethlehem. We raise our glass you bet your ass to La vie Boheme."

"La vie Boheme" the people repeated the words.

**"**To days of inspiration." Mark was on the table. He stared at Alesix and pulled her on the table. "Playing hookie, making something out of nothing. The need to express, to communicate, to going against the grain. Going insane  
>Going mad." Mark stared at her. "To loving tension, no pension. To more than one dimension, to starving for attention,<br>Hating convention, hating pretension not to mention of course. Hating dear old mom and dad  
>To riding your bike, Midday past the three piece suits. To fruits, to no absolutes. To Absolutes, to choice. To the Village any passing fad, to being an us for once. Instead of a them."<p>

Mark jumped off the table, spinning her around. Mark smiled and kissed her again. She blushed.  
>"Oooh.." Angel reacted<p>

"You're the new Bohamian?" Benny rolled his eyes.  
>"Yes." Alexis smiled at him, while pulling Mark closer.<br>**"**La vie Boheme" the table stared around. "La vie Boheme."'  
>"Ahhemm.." A man stared at Maureen and Joane.<br>"Hey Mister - she's my sister.." Maureen laughed

**"**So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad, tone cheese salad, three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter  
>And one pasta with meatless balls." the man walked around the table<br>"Ugh.."

The rest of the night had gone fast, Alexis had finished her cheese salad. She had been with Marks side, the whole night. She'd heard stories of love at first sight but she never believed it.

"I think I'll be going home.." Alexis replied "I have to get up early, it's Tuesday, it's busy in central park. Tourist want to get their picture drawn. So.."

"I'll walk you home." Mark smiled  
>"No you shouldn't.." Alexis smiled "And besides you should stay with your friends."<p>

"Mark.." Maureen smiled "I'll walk her home, some talking between your ex-girlfriend and your current girlfriend. Which I don't understand, since you didn't put the moves on me right away. Is that because she's a red head?"

"Maureen!" Joane didn't look at her. She just rolled her eyes.  
>"Would I be better looking if I colored my hair red?" Maureen pulled a piece of Alexis' hair and held it along her face. "Good?"<br>"It's not colored.." Alexis replied  
>"Off course it's not.." Maureen replied<br>"Come on.." Maureen pulled her arm. "Let's talk.."  
>"I hope Maureen doesn't scare her off.." Angel replied "I mean I don't know where she lives.."<p>

"Shit, Maureen.." Mark replied

* * *

><p>"So, you got any sisters?" Maureen stared at her. "Brothers?"<br>"biological, no." Alexis replied "I was little when both my parents stayed in a fire. I was adopted by the Evans's family. And I have a brother and a sister. Marie and Jason."  
>"oh, do they live close?"<br>"They live in LA." Alexis replied "They can't stand the rain."

"Well, New York is full of rain." Maureen stared at her. "So, why do you draw people in the park?"  
>"I do animation movies, and I don't want to work for the big guys.." Alexis replied "I hardly make any money, I am lucky I don't have to pay rent. My parents left me a bit money, but that went to school loans. I make about 100 $ a day. A slow day, 50. A good day I make about 200 $. Part of that pays of the bulls, loans. I hardly have money to buy.."<p>

"Look.." Alexis paused "I really like Mark, I really do. I don't know if you're jealous. Or if you're just want him to gaze at you. I get it, you two were an time. I know it bothers you.."  
>"It bothers me.." Maureen smiled "To very honest it pisses me off that Mark doesn't ooze after me. I wanted him to.. I think talking to you made me release. I have no claim to him, I can't tell Mark what to do. And he need to move on. I just hope that you and him.. I hope we can get along.."<br>"I like art.." Alexis smiled

"Well, Mark.." Maureen smiled "He's passionate about his art, so are you working on anything?"  
>"Well, I used to." Alexis smiled "But I feel like I can't find any interesting characters."<p>

"Use me as inspiration.." Maureen laughed "So, Mark he's a.."  
>"Good guy.." Alexis smiled "You're supposed to say that."<br>"Well, Mark is.." Maureen replied "And I think Angel thought you were good for him, since you're anti- me."  
>"What does that mean?" Alexis stared at her.<p>

"Alex, I don't mean anything bad.." Maureen blushed. "Anti- me, means you won't break his heart. You won't hurt him. He's my friend, and I know you're good for him. I'm really happy for you two."  
>"Lexie, people call me Lexie." Alexis replied<br>"I'm sorry. No, I'm chaotic. You're.." Maureen paused.

"Well, I get it." Maureen smiled at her. "So, how are things going with Joane?"  
>"Good,.." Maureen replied<p>

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Alexis stared at her. "I mean I'm not exactly the person anyone talks to."  
>"Because.." Maureen turned to him. "For being Anti-me, you're really fun. And I want you to feel like part of the gang. I believed if I talked to you, you would feel welcome."<br>"Thanks.." Alexis gave her a quick smile.

"So you're good at drawing?" Maureen stared at her.  
>"Watch me.." Alexis took the papers from her bag. She stared in front of her, her pencil started to move on the paper. Her blue eyes stared up. After two minutes she turned the drawing to her.<p>

"Wow, you're good.." Maureen replied  
>"So, did you go to Julliard?" Alexis stared at her.<br>"No, I didn't go to Julliard.." Maureen took the paper. "This really looks like me. You're good.."  
>"Thanks, you can keep that." Alexis smiled<br>"One thing about Mark, his parents aren't fun.." Maureen replied "I mean you'll have to meet them. Mark's mother hated me. I mean she hated me. I think..."

"Okay.." Alexis smiled

* * *

><p><strong>One last thing: REVIEW! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

Here's a second chapter, special thanks to Cece3457, for correcting this chapter.  
>Enjoy,<br>TempeGeller

* * *

><p>2. Mark's girlfriend<p>

"Thank you so much…" the couple handed her a $5 bill. She sat down on the bench, staring in front of her. She was home at 3 AM. And she went to bed a half hour later. Morning came early at 6 am. She had skipped breakfast, and now she was working for the second hour. She made about $50 and considered it a great job.

"Do you draw moviemakers?" Alexis turned around to find Mark's camera in her face.

"Should I draw you?" Alexis smiled "Or your second eye?"

"Good morning…," Mark pulled her in for a kiss. "Lexie."

"Well, I talked to Maureen last night…" Alexis smiled when Mark put his arm around her. "So, how much did they pay you for your video?"

"I..." Mark replied "So, are you doing well?"

"I made $50 today." Alexis replied "Good isn't it?"

"So, want to come over tonight…" Mark smiled at her. "Get some dinner…"

"Well, good..." she smiled "So where do I meet you? I haven't been to your place, and you haven't been to mine. Since we only met yesterday..."

"Well, I could come get you in the park." Mark smiled "Good for you?"

"Yeah, I'll be done here about 4." Alexis replied "Mark, I'm supposed to be working."

"What do you think about making a real animation movie? I bet you could do it." Mark smiled "Or tape something, I mean you would be surprised how much you enjoy it."

"Good, but I'll go back to work…" Alexis smiled "So are your parents that bad? Since Maureen mentioned something…"

"Well, my parents are my parents." Mark replied "What about your parents?"

"My adoptive parents died two years ago, my biological parents died in a fire when I was a baby." Alexis replied

"Well, that's sad…"

"I'm okay..." Alexis smiled "So are you okay with Maureen?"

"You mean, am I over Maureen?" Mark stared at her.

"Yes…" Alexis replied "I've been cheated on by everyone of my boyfriends, if you're still dealing with losing Maureen. I mean if you still love her, and…"

"Lexie…" Mark stared at her.

"I would..." Alexis replied "I mean, if..."

"I am not over Maureen…" Mark replied "I mean I still kind of love her, as a friend. But with you… it's different; you're… since the very first moment I saw you. My heart went crazy. I mean I really like you, you're beautiful. And we.., I'm not getting back together with Maureen, if that's what..."

"Okay…" she took his hand "I like you too."

"Alexis, I promise you that anything that went on between me and Maureen is over..." Mark replied "What you see between us, is Maureen flirting. It drives Joanne crazy, but I'm done with her. If I start something with you, everything about Maureen will be gone…"

"Good…" Alexis smiled

"So,..." Mark smiled "Do you like Maureen?"

"Of course I like Maureen; I mean Maureen is the kind of person you are unable to hate." Alexis replied "She could be a great friend, but just because we're friends doesn't mean I like to share my boyfriend."

"I'm your boyfriend?" Mark smiled "Good, but think about I'm not sharing my girlfriend either."

"So,..." Mark put an arm around her. "How's work going?"

"Well drawing in the park never really is fun, I mean people aren't nice. And you're just another artist to them." Alexis replied "That and they don't pay that good. I mean I had to draw 10 people to make 50$, and then they think you should be grateful for what they are giving you, since they are practically saving you from a life on the street. People always think they're…"

"Why don't you just film people?" Mark moved around her with his camera. "Lex?"

"Because…" Alexis smiled "I never know what to film, or what to write…"

"So what kind of food do you like?" Mark stared at her.

"Surprise me." Alexis smiled

"Good, but I've got to go." Mark pulled her closer, kissing her. "Bye…"

"Bye…" Alexis blushes

She walked back to her usual spot on the bridge of Central park. Most people liked pictures of themselves on the bridge, when they were looking at the water or something. She stared at the blue water making her way next to her.

"Lexie…" It was Angel's voice.

"What are you doing here Angel?" Alexis walked towards him. "How are you?"

"So tell me?" Angel sat down. "You two are going out right?.."

"Yes, we're sort of going out." Alexis replied "Which means I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh, I was right…" Angel replied "You know, I have an intuition for this sort of things, I mean I knew you and Mark would hit it off. I mean…"

"Thanks, he's nice." Alexis replied

"But you're worried..." Angel turned to her. "Does this have to do with Maureen?"

"Kind of..." Alexis replied "I mean he still loves her, what if she wants him back? I mean he says he's crazy about me, but who would date the girl that you met yesterday. I'm scared to..."

"You've been hurt in the past, but trust me.." Angel touched her shoulder "Mark is not going back to Maureen. I mean he's been hurt to, maybe you should learn to trust people, Lexie."

"Maybe I should…" Alexis replied "But it's hard..."

"Off course it is..." Angel replied "Are you seeing Mark again?"

"Yes, we're having dinner tonight."A smile appeared on Angels face. "I don't know where, I don't know anything. He's picking the restaurant. I think it's going to be great fun."

"I think so too..." Angel replied "And remember you are perfect for Mark..."

The rest of the day went on faster, people asked for her drawings. But she wouldn't be able to tell how most of them looked like. Not even if they had purple or blue hair. She wouldn't remember. It could have been possible that someone famous had passed her by, and she wouldn't have noticed it.

She was that excited for the date with Mark Cohen. Her boyfriend, that was what he was. He was also the ex-boyfriend of Maureen Johnson, and her concern about Maureen still existed. She liked Maureen. I mean, like she told Mark, Maureen was not someone anyone decided to dislike. If Maureen liked you, you just had to like her back. That was how nice she was. But her feelings towards Mark made it hard for her. What if Maureen wanted Mark back? What if Joanne was just another face? What if…

Alexis noticed how every thought on her mind had to do with Mark in some kind of way, normally she only thought about drawing.

She couldn't wait to get home and work on her New York fairy tale, although the story was something she knew about since she was little, the characters didn't come. She didn't know what the princess looked like. Or she couldn't get a visual interpretation of them. Before Mark, nothing was going on in her life. Not even friends, most of her friends, like Isabel and Marten, dumped her when they didn't feel like hanging out with her. In two days, Alexis felt more loved. Not just by Mark, but also by Angel, Collins, Mimi, Maureen and the rest of the gang. They had been better friends to her then all the other friends she had known. As darkness came to the park, she walked to the bridge, staring at the water passing under her.

"Hey…" she turned around, facing Mark. He was holding flowers, roses. A fast smile appeared on her pale face. Mark was staring at her, smiling. He didn't have his camera with him.

"Where's your camera?" Alexis smiled

"I left it at home; I thought I'd better watch you with my own eyes." Mark smiled

"Well..." Alexis grabbed the camera from her bag. "Then it's payback time..."

"Lex..." Mark started to smile. He ducked away. "I don't look good on camera.

"How does it feel to be on the other side of the camera?" Alexis pointed the camera at him.

"Well, if you wanna play it like that.." Mark grabbed his camera from his bag pointing it at her. "So…"

"I'm not giving up…" Alexis smiled "Drop it."

"You do it..." Mark laughed "I can only film your camera."

Mark lowered his camera and put it back in his bag. He stared at Alexis who was turning around him, now he noticed that she had the exact same camera as his.

"I won…" she smiled. "Admit that you lost..."

"I lost." Mark stared at the camera. "I lost, Lex. Good, glad I admitted it on camera. You'd better…"

"Thank you." she put the camera away.

"You are so beautiful…" Mark took her hand. "Let's go, I have the perfect place where we can go..."

"I'll go where ever you are going." she followed Mark.

"Good…" Mark showed the basket. "Since we're just picnicking here..."

"That's romantic..."Lexie said

They sat down on a blanket on the grass, the moonlight was reflecting on the water of the lake. Mark's eyes stared at hers, he opened the basket. He took some red wine, and the dinner he had prepared.

"Angel helped me a bit…" Mark admitted "Since she's really excited about this relationship working. And with helping, I mean she came over telling me not to screw this up."

"Oh./." Alexis smiled "I love to cook. We should prepare a diner together. What do you think?"

"I would love that..." Mark smiled

"You would, wouldn't you?" She smiled

"So, tell me more about your life?" Mark stared at her.

"Well I was born in Quebec, Canada." Alexis replied "My parents died when I was one, and then I moved to New York. To my adoptive parents, I went to primary school outside New York. High school too. I went to NYU, where your friend is teaching. I graduated, and now I live near Broadway. I went to music classes, play piano. I sing, I have to admit that my voice ain't all that bad. I played Fanny Brice in the High school production of Funny girl, and I went to art classes. And I took some extra writing classes, when I was a kid. What about you?"

"Well, I am from New Jersey. You know what they say…" Mark paused. "I moved here to come to college. I also went to NYU. I was in the same dorm room as Roger, that's how we met. And I'm kind of unemployed, and making a documentary on people. I'm filming without a script."

"Interesting." Alexis smiled "So, how did you end up living where you do?"

"Well, after college, Collins and Benny and I moved in together." Mark replied "Benny was originally an actor; one of his class mates was Maureen. And she needed a space to stay. And well, the four of us searched for somewhere to live. This was the cheapest building in the whole city. And when Benny married Allison, he promised we didn't have to pay rent. And then all of the sudden we had to..."

"That's sad…" Alexis smiled "Maureen doesn't live with you anymore?"

"No, neither do Collins or Benny.." Mark replied "Maureen lives with Joanne, Collins moved in with Angel."

"Oh, that makes sense..." Alexis smiled "I just..."

"You have nothing to worry about..." Mark touched her hand. "We're a couple."

"I have some money saved…" she smiled "I want to go see Cats on Broadway."

"But Broadway is really expensive." Mark smiled "I want to take you to a play, but I can't pay for it. And I doubt if you can pay for it either.., I mean not on an artist salary."

"You don't have a salary." Alexis replied "It's just I've lived in New York for so long, and I haven't even been to Broadway. I just..."

"And if I take you to Broadway..." Mark stared at her. "I want to pay, for the both of us. Not just for you. But I can't pay for Broadway, and if you pay... I mean I'm the guy, I need to pay. It's just a matter of pride..."

"Pride, you're really old fashioned." Alexis replied "Way more than any other…"

"It's a pride thing…" Mark pulled her in his arms. "Let it go..."

"Why is it always with you guys and pride things?" Alexis rolled her eyes. "I mean why do you have to be that prideful? I mean, I'm not..."

"It just is…" Mark replied "I'm old fashioned."

"Okay, but I want to go see a musical…" Alexis replied "I don't care if it's not Broadway."

"You want to see a Broadway musical, don't you?" Mark smiled

"Really bad…" she gave him a soft smile.

* * *

><p>The couple days to New Year went faster than anyone would have expected. Alexis spend less time working in the park, and more time hanging out with Mark in his loft. That meant hanging out with Roger and Mimi at the same time, although Alexis never seemed to care. When things got too crowded, Alexis and Mark would start filming random things. Although, most of the time that was Angel, who came over to their place. The most of the time they seemed to film each other. Roger had dubbed them: 'crazy filming couple'. But only because both Mark and Alexis were fond of making movies. Alexis who seemed to be the creative girl, always seemed to tell him to film cool things. Mark, however, seemed to be distracted, and filmed only her. The clearest change was his lack of interest in Maureen, Maureen was the first one to notice it. And maybe she was a bit disappointed.<p>

And before anyone could even notice it, New Year had appeared. To them it meant they were supposed to dress up. Mark wasn't going to do it, he felt like it was somehow immature.

"You're green…" Mark noticed when Alexis entered his apartment. "Why are you green?"

"Wicked witch of the West!" Alexis rolled her eyes. "Who are you supposed to be? Mark Cohen?"

"That's what I am../" Mark smiled

"Not fair, I colored my face green, I have a broom with me…" Alexis replied "And you're, what yourself?"

"Yes, but we can totally get rid of the make-up." Mark smiled "Go as yourself…"

"No, you are dressing up..." Alexis replied "You can choose Galinda, or one of the other characters?"

"How about I am Toto?" Mark laughed

"Well, I didn't bring my dog costume, but I think…" Mark pulled her in his arms. "You were joking, weren't you?"

"I don't want to dress up…" Mark replied "It's kind of childish."

"Well, New Year and Halloween are the only two holidays, adults can go crazy and dress up as their favorite character. And other people can't make fun of us…" Alexis replied "Please..."

"You like the Wicked Witch of the West?" Mark smiled

"Well, yeah…" Alexis replied "Admit it, when someone kills your sister, then steals her shoes and acts like a complete bitch. I would be pissed off to. I mean I would be…"

"Pissed off I get it.." Mark smiled "So who do I dress up like?"

"Cool..." she smiled "What about the tin man?"

"I can't pull that off…" Mark replied

"Okay, just pick something." Alexis smiled "It doesn't really matter."

"What about Darth Vader?" Mark smiled "I used to love Star Wars when I was a kid.."

"I don't think we can find the costume on such a short notice..." Alexis replied "Although I'll call…"

"No, I think we can find something better…" Mark replied "There have to be easy characters, right?"

"There are a lot of easy characters…" Alexis replied "You could totally pull of Brad…"

"The guy with the glasses from Rocky Horror?" Mark smiled "Perfect. I'll do that."

"Good..." Alexis replied "You don't have to dress up that bad, but you're still dressed up. I just couldn't bear being Janet, since I wanted to be the Wicked Witch of the West."

"You wanted to be green?"

"For one day a year, I don't mind being green." Alexis replied "And I'm already a red head, so I shouldn't be ashamed."

"Green looks good with your eyes." Mark hanged closer

"That's not going to work on me..." Alexis placed her finger on his lips. "You try that on someone else…"

"It would have worked on Maureen…" Mark smiled

"Oh, come..." Alexis ran towards him, he captured her in his arms. And he stared at her. "You're going to pay for that…"

Alexis gave him a playful punch, causing Mark to fall to the floor. She slowly stared at him smiling. Her grey eyes were staring at him.

"So, what does work on you?" Mark replied

"Oh, I don't know..." she pulled him up."Figure it out."

"Tickling…" Mark stood up, and started to tickle her. A loud laugh escaped from her lips, and she tried to push him away. Mark however didn't seem to want to give up, he just started to tickle her even more. "I found your weak spot.."

"What are you two doing?" Maureen was standing in the loft, wearing a cat woman suit. "Why don't you two get a room? Since..."

"Hello, Maureen." Mark replied "How are you today?"

"Thinking about…" Maureen replied "What is it with you two? What are you supposed to be?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West..." Alexis smiled "From the Wizard of Oz."

"And you must be Mark Cohen?" Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Actually..." He took another pair of glasses "I'm Brad from the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"You got him to pretend to dress up..." Maureen stared at Alexis "I'm impressed…"

"Well, I'm an impressive person." Alexis smiled

"Come on darling..." Mark pulled her towards his bedroom. "We've got to pick a Brad outfit."

"Like anyone believes that excuse..." Maureen rolled her eyes.

"In their case, I doubt it's an excuse." Roger replied "Crazy filming couple didn't get that much action, if you know what I mean."

"Of course I know what you mean..." Maureen replied "Crazy filming couple?"

"Since they are always filming each other..." Roger smiled "Mark has about 17 hours of footage on her. I mean I think he has a whole tape on her. He still is filming for his documentary…"

"That's why I think she's so…" Maureen replied "Don't you agree that Mark has changed?"

"Just because he doesn't drool after you anymore?" Roger raised his eyebrow. "Come on Maureen, you're not telling me that you're jealous of him."

"Well, I liked his attention..." Maureen admitted. "I mean I like Alexis to.., it's hard to admit how perfect she is for him. I mean, Mark was never my type to begin with..."

"And Lexie is his type..." Roger replied "Admit it, they are the cutest couple…"

"Well, they are..." Maureen replied "And they're the kind of couple that says: babies, babies, babies. So Roger, Mark will have a baby in no time. And you do know you'll be the only babysitter available."

"What are you talking about?" Mimi joined them.

"Crazy filming people babies.." Roger replied "Someone here thinks that Mark will have her pregnant in no time.."

"Well, have you seen Lexie..." Mimi replied "She's practically a mommy without a baby. Mark my words; they'll have a baby within a year."

"Is that a bet?" Roger stared at them.

"I say, that she finds out she's pregnant in the next five months…" Maureen replied

"Oh, you're on..." Roger replied

"What's on?" Now Collins and Angel were standing in the room.

"I say that Lexie will be pregnant in the next five months…" Maureen replied

"5 months?" Angel stared at them. "They are both so young, Maureen. I don't think either Lexie or Mark want to be parents. I mean…"

"She's still on..." Roger replied "If you're right, I'll dance around naked in Benny's garden. If you're wrong, you'll have to make a movie saying that I'm the best thing ever. Good?"

"Yes." Maureen smiled

"Well, now I hope you're right…" Mimi laughed

"She's wrong; Mark is not going to get her pregnant." Roger replied "You will see…"

"Who's getting pregnant?" It was Joanne that was standing there. "Who's pregnant?"

"Lexie in five months..." Maureen replied "And if she gets pregnant, Roger here has to dance naked in Benny's garden."

"Maureen, Lexie getting pregnant is almost impossible. Especially in the next five months, they are hardly a couple. A baby would put pressure on their relationship." Joanne reacted "I'm sorry Mo, but I think you're wrong…"

"What are you guys doing?" Now it was Alexis that stepped in the room. Her green make up was a bit softer. She smiled.

"So, I was talking about babies…" Maureen replied "A lot of babies..."

"Very subtle Maureen..." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Babies?" Alexis sat down. "So you two want a baby?"

"Baby?" Maureen replied "Me with a baby? Maybe, how about you?"

"I'm 22, way too young to have a baby." Alexis replied "Don't you think?"

"I'm with you on that..." Roger replied "You should start having kids when you're 9 months older. Then..."

"Okay, weird, but okay." Alexis smiled

"Who are you supposed to be?" It was Collins that looked at Mark. "Mark Cohen?"

"I'm Brad from the Rocky Horror Picture Show." Mark said while placing his glasses on his nose. "Don't you like it?"

"I think you look good…" Angel smiled "In what reality are the Wicked Witch of the West and Brad dating?"

"In a good one…" Alexis replied "One where Dorothy didn't steal her sister's shoes, and killed her."

"I hope Benny is dressed as Dorothy..." Maureen replied "I feel like laughing."

"Let's go.." Angel replied "There's somewhere we need to go…"

"See the ball drop at Times Square." Alexis replied "I like that."

"Good that we've got this one with us..." Maureen hooked her arm in Alexis' arm. "Let's go..."

"Why are they best buddies?" Mark stared at Joanne.

"Beats me..."

* * *

><p>"Happy New Year!" Mark threw his arms around Alexis, in a way of showing how much she meant to him. He gave her a kiss on the lips.<p>

"Hey Mark..." Maureen stepped towards the camera. She kicked at it, and then slowly grabbed the camera in her hands. She smiled, and pointed it at him. "Now I know why you like it this so damn much; you can escape from reality."

"Give it back, Maureen." Mark replied "It's very expensive."

"And yet you let her film with it all the time…" Maureen replied

"Well, she's been trained to work with cameras." Mark replied

"You mean that your girlfriend won't break it?" Maureen pointed it at him. "Is that what you mean?"

"No, Maureen." Alexis smiled "He means that he doesn't feel good by being on camera. That's all…"

"Marky, why don't you say so..." Maureen pointed the camera at Alexis. "So, do you like being on camera?"

"Not really…" Alexis replied "Please, give it back to Mark..."

"Maybe I should do another protest…" Maureen replied "I should protest something…"

"Maybe…" Alexis took his hand as a way to pull him closer.

"Oh, please can we leave this to a minimum..." Maureen stepped in between them.

"Come on..." Maureen pulled Alexis towards her. "Let's have a talk..."

"So..." Joanne reacted "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" Mark replied

"About Lexie." Joanne replied "Don't you think this life style of yours is good for her? I mean you do know that Lexie is the family, marriage baby type, right?"

"No, she's just like me…" Mark replied "Carefree, an artist. I mean she just looks for the same thing in life as I do. Making art, and..."

"You really don't know anything about girls like Lexie…" Joanne replied "Girls like Lexie are not like Maureen, they commit to you and then they stay with you. They retire and become soccer moms. If you are not looking for a family and marriage, then you shouldn't date a girl like Lexie…"

"But she likes Maureen…" Mark replied "And she draws in the park..."

"Have you ever thought that she's just living the life.." Joanne replied "Because she has no other choice. Mark you'll..."

"Hey..." Alexis stepped next to them.

"Sometimes I wish Maureen was more like that…" Joanne replied turning around. Alexis hooked her arm in Mark's, and put her head on his shoulder. Mark wanted to close his eyes, think about everything that was happening to him. But he couldn't. He couldn't think about anything, not about Alexis. Maybe she was a girl that committed on long term. And he liked relationships; he was just not a baby man. Mark Cohen never wanted to be a father. Not like every woman wanted to be a mother, he wanted his life to stay kid-free. He held her hand and stared at her.

"Alexis..." he stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Alexis turned to him.

"Nothing is wrong Lexie." Mark put her arm around his. Mark stared around, and now he released that he didn't know Alexis all that well. He'd spent so much time thinking they were the same person that he forgot that she was different. With Maureen it was different. He couldn't ignore her difference; it was the motor behind their relationship. Alexis was calm, sweet, beautiful and passionate.

"What's…" Mark and the rest walked through the streets. The building was closed up with a lock.

"Damn it..." Roger cursed.

"What's wrong?" Alexis stared at Roger.

"We can't get in our apartment, that's what's wrong…" Roger slammed the door. "God damn it, Benny."

"Come on, you can stay with me…" Alexis replied

She was cut off by Angel, he had taken a trashcan and was breaking the lock with it. Alexis rolled her eyes. She smiled for a while. Alexis put her head on Mark's. They slowly walked up the stairs. They entered the apartment, it was completely empty. Alexis stared around.

"He took all our stuff…" Mark reacted

"So…" Maureen was leaning against the wall, eating some crisps.

"Technically now you're inside..." Joanne reacted "You're squatters, which means that Benny can't throw you out. And you can't stay here; you'll have enough time to get some money."

"I could…" Alexis stared at him.

"No, Lexie..." Mark reacted

"Well, at least come and stay with me Mark.." Alexis replied

"No, I better stay here with Roger..." Mark replied "We've got things to talk about."

"But you don't have anything to sleep on..." Alexis replied "I mean Roger and Mimi can come with me. They can sleep in the guest bedroom. It's not like you can sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag."

"Well, if we don't..." Mark stared at her. "Me and Roger are staying here.."

"Mimi..." Alexis stared at her. "Are you coming with me?"

"Yes, cause unlike these guys I don't feel like sleeping in a cold apartment that has no heat and no bed." Mimi smiled at Alexis. "So you guys are staying here?"

"Yes, we are…" Mark stared at Alexis. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lexie."

* * *

><p>"I totally love your apartment." Mimi reacted "How can you pay for a three bed room apartment, I mean on an artist wages? How?"<p>

"It's mine..." Alexis reacted "My parents left it to me; you're welcome to stay as long as you want. Living in an apartment by yourself is lonely."

"I might just do that..." Mimi smiled "So how are you and Mark doing?"

"I don't know…" Alexis replied "He seemed colder today, a bit more held back. I..."

"That's Mark." Mimi replied "He loves you, I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>"So, Joanne told you that she's the baby type…" Mark put his hand to her head. "Do you remember that I used to hate that Maureen didn't commit to me. That she always cheated. I'm scared that, if I continue this relationship with Lexie, that I'll become the Maureen of the relationship. I mean will I be able to give her what she wants."<p>

"Mark, you might be a movie maker.." Roger replied "But you can fit in the baby, family and the white picket fence box. I mean Mark, you love her..."

"I've met her..." Mark put his hands to her. "I mean I thought I..."

"Mark, I just met Mimi a couple of days ago…" Roger replied "Alexis appreciates you way more than Maureen ever did. I mean you took it slow with Maureen, and look where that ended up. You two are perfect for each other. And when she asked you to stay with her in her apartment, you decided to stay here. Instead of going with her and sleep together."

"We haven't actually had sex…" Mark replied "I..."

"You two haven't had sex?" Roger stared at her. "What have you two been doing in the bedroom?"

"Sleeping..." Mark reacted "Sleeping and ..."

"Filming each other." Roger replied "But Mark, you do have to admit she's very sexy."

"Roger, I never said she was not sexy." Mark replied "I just feel like taking it slow..."

"Never take it too slow…" Roger replied "She's a foxy girl; I mean maybe some other guy is going to steal her from you."

"No, Lexie doesn't roll that way…" Mark replied

"So, she doesn't think you are in the friend zone?" Roger replied "I don't want you to lose your perfect girlfriend because you…"

"We kiss, we film..." Mark replied "We went on dates, movies. I mean that has to be okay, right?"

"You should just go see her..." Roger replied "I bet she'll make time for you, and Mimi will.."

"I never really went to her apartment ..." Mark replied "I know she lives near Broadway, and stuff… but I haven't actually been there, she's came here. Remember?"

"Do you have an address?" Roger stared at him.

"I think so…" Mark replied

* * *

><p>"Ice cream is so good…" Mimi replied "I shouldn't be eating any; I mean it's bad for my figure."<p>

"You have to watch your figure?" Alexis smiled "You're like very skinny; I mean I'm fat in comparison to you."

"You're not fat..." Mimi stared at her.

"Maybe that's why Mark never really tried to..." Alexis shut up.

"You mean you two haven't had sex..." Mimi replied "It's not that weird; Roger says Mark always takes it slow."

"Well, but is it because I'm not sexy?" Alexis replied "Because..."

"Oh, God..." Mimi replied "Mark is a gentleman. He doesn't jump on a girl when he sees one. He's the guy who takes you out to dinner, and..."

"And we're only going out like a week..." Alexis replied

"This sleeping over is really fun." Mimi replied "Too bad Angel wouldn't join us?"

"Yeah..." Alexis smiled "I'm glad you want to be friends with me. I mean most of my previous friends always dumped me for doing anything else. And I've been hanging around with Mark…"

"You always hang around Mark; I mean you have been together every single time of the day..." Mimi replied "So, you must want 20 babies..."

"No, I'm not laying awake about babies yet…" Alexis replied "I mean I don't really want a baby, not yet. I'm not ready to start a family yet, I haven't figured out what I want to do with my life. So I don't think bringing a baby in this.. I can hardly pay for myself, why should I get a baby. It costs ten times as much..."

"Right?" Mimi replied "You're right. But what if Mark wants a baby?"

"Mark wants a baby?" Alexis stared at him. "But he doesn't have a job, he doesn't make money. I mean taking care of Mark and a baby, I mean I don't think that will work. I mean…"

"You're in love with Mark right?" Mimi stared at him.

"Yes, but if you live together..." Alexis paused "You need to both make money... I know my job is stupid. But I try to make as much money as possible. I should have studied to be a doctor, then I would be richer. But I chose the arts..."

"I just rolled in this job..." Mimi replied "I want to go to school..."

"You can do that..." Alexis replied "I mean if you put your mind to it, you can do anything."

There was a knock on the door, Alexis stepped up from the sofa and stepped to the front door. The bell hadn't rung, and she believed it was some of her neighbors asking her for something. She slowly opened to the door, to find Mark there. He threw his arms around her neck. And his lips crashed with hers.

"Oh, now I didn't see that coming…" Mimi replied

"I missed you..." Mark smiled "I love you."

"Wow..." Alexis replied "But we only..."

"I know..." Mark smiled "I was thinking, why I was home when I could be here with my girlfriend in a warm apartment."

"I'll take the guestroom..." Mimi smiled.

"You and Mimi seem to get along?" Mark smiled


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

I am planning on dropping certain stories, does anyone still wants to read another chapter of this story?  
>If you do want a next chapter, please tell me in a review, and I'll bring one as fast as possiple.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's a new chapter, Enjoy,

TempeGeller

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mimi the roommate<p>

"Do you have any tea?" Mimi yelled  
>"Here.." Alexis handed her the tea. "Have you seen the Choco?"<br>"I have it right here.." Mimi finished her sandwich. "Here you go.."  
>"You know.." Alexis smiled "This is nice, not having a roommate is so boring."<p>

"Having a decent meal is nice.." Mimi smiled "I can't cook, you can. We are a perfect match, you cook. And I do the cleaning.."  
>"Right.." She smiled<br>"Are you off to the park?" Mimi stared at her.

"Yes, I'm going to draw people in the park.." Alexis smiled  
>"You know, you could make an always draw up your own universe.." Mimi smiled "You could be like the next big thing. Like the next Walt Disney, without the mouse. You should take a more beautiful logo."<br>"I'll think about it." Alexis smiled

"You should.." Mimi replied "You're way too good to make silly drawings in the park. And that's a fact. I mean look at Maureen, she's trying to become an actor."  
>"Well, I don't have enough resources to make a proper demo." Alexis replied "It would take so much time, and I'm not even talking about the money."<br>"Well, I don't have a secret money supply." Mimi smiled "If I did, I would so pay for your movie. What about Mark?"  
>"What about me?" Mark stepped down the stair, kissing Alexis on her cheek.<p>

"What do you think about Alexis wasting her time in the park?" Mimi raised an eyebrow "Don't you think a talent like hers should be designing her own graphic novel or her own animated movie, instead of drawing little pranks in the park."

"Mimi, I think you're 100 % right." Mark replied "See, darling. I told you a hundred time, you're to good to draw in the park."  
>"But it brings in money.." Alexis smiled "More than I would make by designing my own graphic novel. And who's going to buy it.."<br>"Me!" Mimi replied "I would be your number 1 fan."

"That position is taken.." Mark kissed her again. "By her amazing boyfriend.."

"You know calling yourself amazing is cocky.." Mimi raised an eyebrow. "And why don't you just work on it?"  
>"you know what.." Mark took her in his arms. "Work on it, Lex."<br>"I don't have the time, resources or money.." Alexis replied "I don't even own a computer. And decent software. Not the ones I used in school.."  
>"You can try without it.." Mark replied "Just try it."<p>

"I have to go.." Sara replied

"Well, she should start working on something.." Mimi stared at Mark, Alexis had just left the room. Mark knew that she wanted to start, but that she wasn't strong enough. He knew that nothing he said would convince her to do so. Not anything.  
>"She's a bit stubborn." Mimi smiled "You know, that's what I love about my Lex. She has such a great way of talking to people, and she's so sweet."<br>"She is a saint.." Mimi replied "She took me in when she didn't have to. That is amazing. And she didn't even know me for a month. That's amazing."  
>"No, that's Lexie." Mark replied "I love her so much."<br>"Well, you should.." Mimi replied, she turned to Mark. "Don't screw this up, because I'll pick her. I know her a bit longer then I do you."  
>"Three hours?" Mark raised an eyebrow.<br>"Admit, she's better.." Mimi smiled "What are you planning on?"

"I'm planning to head down the city, shoot some people." Mark replied "Then I'm going to see how Rodgers doing, talk to Maureen and see Lexie tonight."  
>"I am hanging out with Angel.." Mimi replied "We're going to talk about stuff.."<br>"Okay.." Mark smiled "That's good."

"Well, I'll get going.." Mark smiled

* * *

><p>"Good morning Casanova.." Roger sat down. "So?"<br>"So what?" Mark put his camera on the table. "What am I supposed to say?"  
>"I don't know.." Collins sat down next to Roger "How are you and Lex? I mean you are staying with her every single night. That has to be a good sign right?"<br>"What?" Mark replied "We are taking it slow.."

"You are taking it slower than a snake.." Roger replied "I mean if you move at this pace, you'll be getting married in 50 years. If you're in luck."  
>"Well, I don't want to use her.." Mark replied "I mean I don't want her to think it's just sex.."<br>"Lexie won't think that.." Collins replied  
>"And look at her.." Roger replied "She's smoken. She's got the red hair going on, she's pretty much the sexiest thing out there. And I'm not just talking about the red hair!"<br>"So, we haven't.." Mark replied  
>"It's not that you haven't.." Collins replied "It's that you and Maureen hadn't either. I mean first you're interested. And that damn camera takes your attention. It happened with Maureen, you should be careful, you don't fall in the same mistake again."<br>"It won't happen.." Mark smiled "You know that me and Maureen broke up because she cheated on me. That is the truth.."

"She cheated on you, because you only cared about your camera. A person can only take this much, you can't keep begging for attention." Roger replied "Maureen simple stopped and found the attention somewhere else. Mark, you would know that if you weren't too interested in this camera."

"You call us crazy film couple.." Mark replied "She likes cameras too, so it won't happen here.."

"I hope you're right Mark.." Roger replied "We're just warning you, we wouldn't want you to make the same mistake again. I mean, you can't lose her.."  
>"Okay, so.." Mark smiled "I won't let it happen.."<br>"Okay, we believe you.." Collins replied "It's just, you can get a bit obsessed."

"Not a bit.." Roger smiled "A lot.."

"Like you and your guitar?" Mark raised an eyebrow.  
>"Okay, point taken." Roger replied "I will think about it, Mark we're just concerned about you. We don't want you to lose Lexie over the thing you lost Maureen."<br>"Well, Lexie is not Maureen.." Mark replied  
>"She won't cheat on you.." Collins replied "But if you ignore her, her feelings could get hurt. Maureen was a cat with 9 lives, Lexie is not. Maureen is the tough one, she can take care of herself. Lexie's heart breaks easily."<br>"I won't break her heart.." Mark replied "I love her.."

"We know that.." Collins replied

"Good morning.." Alexis stepped in the room. "What the hell are you talking about? Maureen?"  
>"No, that's old news.." Collins replied "How is our Lex?"<br>"Well, I'm good." Alexis replied "I'm quitting for today. Can you believe that someone asked me to take my top off? I refused to do it, and then he started to scream I was a prude. He practically disturbed the peace in the park. So I took my bags, and left. I bet he was drunk.."  
>"A drunk guy asking girls to take off their tops.." Roger smiled "Must be drunk Benny.."<br>"It was not Benny.." Alexis replied "I would have beaten him up.."  
>"Oh right.." Collins smiled<p>

"Are you okay?" Mark pulled her in his arms, she sat down on his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder, and her arms were around his neck.  
>"Oh, please get a room.." Roger replied laughing.<br>"I won't.." Mark replied pulling Alexis closer. "Are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine.." Alexis replied "I know I'm fine.."<p>

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." Mark replied "I don't know how I would react if you got hurt. That's it you're not going to that park again.."  
>"Mark.." Alexis smiled "I can handle that kind of pigs. He was drunk, he's no match for my fighting skills."<br>"Beating someone with a stick is not combat.." Collins replied "Not that I have the best moves either, I think Lexie could beat me in a fight.."  
>"Don't give her ideas.." Mark covered Alexis's eyes. "She's the damsel in distress."<p>

"Mark.." Alexis removed his hands from her ears "We live in New York, damsels save themselves in New York. Specially damsels that work in the park. I mean I can't just leave. It's my job."  
>"And you could start drawing animated movies.." Mark replied "You would be doing what you love! I mean …."<br>"Well, I love.." Alexis stared at him. "I love what I'm doing. Don't you understand that?"  
>"I do.." Mark replied<p>

"You say you do.." Alexis closed her eyes. "But you really don't. I don't see you working for a living, you're just pointing your camera at something. You don't make any money, I do.."  
>"You do.." Mark replied "But you don't love doing it. Not as much as you love animation movies. Right? Or am I that wrong?"<p>

"Okay, why don't you mind your own business.." Alexis replied "I am not making snappy remarks about your inability to get anywhere in your life.."

"Well, we're bohaimers, what are you expecting?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "Maureen wants to be an actress, and she stands around boohing at people."

"Well, she's protesting.." Alexis replied "That's more than you do. You sit around sob all day, that you haven't made it on TV yet. Or anything.."

"I don't want to sell out.." Mark replied "I am trying to make a difference.."

"Yeah, the last time I checked pushing your camera in someone's face.." Alexis put a hand on his shoulder "Does not qualify as making a difference. Yeah you filmed the riot. Yes, it hit TV. You did make people more sensible for poverty in our society. But let's see, people don't give a damn. I mean the right people don't. You forget that most people are like Benny, they don't give a damn about other people. Or this neighborhood. I don't know if I'll approve with any.."

"Any what?" Mark replied

"I don't know Mark.." Alexis replied "I just don't understand why you want me to make a jump in my career, that won't pay anything."

"It will make you happy.." Mark smiled

"Well happiness doesn't pay bills." Alexis replied  
>"So you're admitted you don't like drawing in the park.." Mark made a movement with his right hand. Raising it above his head to show his success. "I knew it.."<br>"No, I was merely saying.." Alexis replied "That I had the attitude of some people. So, it's not me hating something. It's me hating 20 % of the New York population. Specially the once that think you should thank them for giving their money.."  
>"Animation.." Mark smiled<br>"No money.." Alexis smiled "If I don't draw, I can't pay for heat. And that makes one person that can't pay for anything."

"Okay.." Mark replied "That's good!"

"Finally.." Alexis replied "I was getting crazy by your.."  
>"My what?" Mark replied "My incredible charm?"<br>"No, you're modesty." Alexis laughed

"Well, hello.." Maureen stepped through the door. She could imagine that Joanne would follow any moment, but she wasn't right now.

"Maureen.." Alexis smiled  
>"Red.." Maureen sat down "Lexie.."<br>"Maureen.." Mark smiled to her.  
>"Marky.." Maureen smiled "Ain't he cute?"<p>

"He's very cute.." Alexis put her arms around Mark "And very mine!"

"Lexie, don't be jealous.." Maureen replied "Mark should be worried.."

"Hey!" Mark replied "Maureen.."

"Oh, don't Maureen me.." Maureen replied "You have to.."  
>"Just stop it Maureen.." Alexis smiled "I don't need your drama right now. No one really does. So what are you up to? Another protest?"<p>

"Maybe.." Maureen replied "Many causes to fight.."

"Like global warming?" Alexis replied "Poverty? Overpopulation? Pollution?"

"What about the fact that Kenny keeps dying?" Maureen replied "I mean that doesn't make sense. Kenny can't keep dying.."  
>"That's such a pressing issue." Alexis replied "All of us want to know.."<p>

"Well, it would be interesting.." Roger replied  
>"You should totally draw for south park!" Maureen replied "You can draw Kenny and co right?"<br>"Right." Sara replied "A preschooler could. I'm not going to ruin my talent on a stupid show. I would rather draw for the Simpsons.."

"I don't think they're hiring.." Maureen replied

"And South Park is bad.." Collins replied "Cartman is funny though."

"Well let's not talk about that.." Alexis replied

"You should make a movie.." Maureen replied "Starring an animated version of me.."

"Maybe.."

* * *

><p>"Where is the wife?" Roger closed the door.<br>"You mean Lexie right?" Mark turned towards him.

"Oh, so you see her as your wife.." Roger replied "It's the first time in weeks, that I haven't seen her annoying presence.."

"She's not annoying.." Mark replied

"Touchy.." Roger smiled "No she's not annoying. Maureen was you're most annoying girlfriend, and she's still hang around here. I still have to put up with her.."  
>"Right.." Mark smiled<br>"So she's not willing to take a chance on the animated movie.." Roger replied  
>"Well, no.." Mark replied "I don't get why she's wasting on her talent and education on drawing stupid people passing in the park."<br>"Well, I bet it's fun.." Roger replied "And you're exactly using your education either. You are obsessed with your camera, yet you don't make money with it at all.."

"Well I don't.." Mark replied

"So what's going to happen with the footage of the riot?" Roger stared at him. "Did they give you any money for that? Or did they just take your footage?"  
>"It was Buzzline.." Mark replied "They were going to give me a call."<p>

"Well,.." Roger replied "Good.."

"Right.." Mark replied "It's not like I can work for them. That would be like selling out.."

"Right.."

The phone rang. You could hear Mark and Roger's typical voicemail message. And a loud beep. The next thing they heard was a high nasally voice."Your footage on the riots: A-One Feature segment - Network – Dealtime. I'm sending you a contract. Ker-ching ker-ching. Marky give us a call 970-4301. Or at home try 863-6754. Or - my cellphone at - you can email me

At Darling Alexi Newscom dot net."

The voice stopped talking. A one started to flicker on the answering machine. Mark rolled his eyes, in a movement to show his confusion.

"Come on.." Roger took the phone

"Call her back.." Mark replied "Are you mad? Didn't you hear me say that would be like selling out.."

"I did.." Roger replied "But if you want to get Lexie to do an animation movie, then you'll have to take this deal. She'll see that you go for your talent.."

"Or she'll see that I'm selling out.." Mark replied "And independent movie would be better.."

"and it make hardly no money.." Roger replied "You would have your dignity, while you're freezing."

"Mark just think about it.." Roger stared at him again.

"I will.." Mark replied

* * *

><p>"So she just called?" Joanne stared at her. "And she asked you.."<br>"To give a call back.." Mark replied "I don't know what to do.."  
>"Say yes!" Maureen reacted "You have to do it, you'll be on TV. You will be famous, which means I will be famous. Broadway here I come.."<br>"Maureen!" Joanne stared at her.

"So.." Mark stared at Joanne. "I feel like I'm selling out.."

"Well, you need to make money to pay the rent.." Joanne replied "And you have a little girlfriend you love dearly. Which means.."

"Well, it's not like she's selling out.." Mark stared at her. "Alexis is going to hate me, when she finds out.."

"you said that she wanted you to make money with filming." Maureen replied "Looks like you're doing that, she could move in with you. And then she can

His phone rang. A fast smile appeared. It had been two weeks since new year. Two weeks that had marked their relationship. And it was Alexis call right now.

"How are you Lexiepi?" Mark smiled. He heard her voice.

"Mark, where are you?" Alexis laughed on the phone

"the company that bought my film they called .." Mark replied "They are willing to buy my footage. I think You don't mind right? I"

"Why would I mind?" Alexis replied " We talked about this, I would mind if you kept your talent to yourself, you do have representation. Don't let them walk all over you.."

"Am here.." Joanne took the phone. "I'll make sure that Mark gets the money he's worth."

"And I'm here to.." It was Maureen's voice. "And I'm making sure that I'm featured in Marky's next footage."

"Oh, hey Maureen.." Alexis' voice sounded trough the phone. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

"Love you, Lex." Mark smiled, as he lay down the phone.

"See I told you she wouldn't mind.." Joanne replied "Alex wants the best for you..."

"Lexie, she doesn't like Alex." Mark replied

"So.." Maureen smiled "How are you guys? Getting any action yet?"

"Maureen!" Joanne reacted

"Oh, please Joanne.." Maureen replied "Marky doesn't mind.."

"I don't like talking about whatever is going on between me and Lexie.." Mark replied "I mean I shouldn't tell you, it's not your business. It's not because you're my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, please Marky.." Maureen hooked her arms in his. "Tell me.."

"When do you ask a girl to marry you?" Mark turned to Joanne.

"Normally it takes over a year.." Joanne replied

"Yeah, but I don't want to wait a year." Mark was enthusiastic. "she's my Lexie." t.

"Where was that attitude when we were together.." Maureen replied "I had to wait 7 weeks, before you would even kiss me. And before, and with this Lexie everything goes so fast."

"Maureen, just.." Joanne stopped. "Let's go.."

They entered the building of the TV network. Mark was nervous, he had never been that nervous in his entire life. The woman that was sitting on the desk stared at him. He felt like being watched, and he didn't enjoy it as much as he understood. He actually wanted to with Lexie right now.

"Joanne Jefferson and Mark Cohen and we have a appointment with Allexi Darling.." Joanne replied

"My girlfriend's name is Alexis." Mark smiled

"I'll bring you to her.." the woman stood up and walked to the other office. She opened the door, and told them to wait inside. A woman with black hair walked inside, she had green eyes and a very pale skin.

"Hey, my name is Allexi Darling, but the most people call me Lexie." she shook their hands.

"My girlfriend is named Lexie.." Mark smiled "My pretty girlfriend."

"So is she a moviemaker to?" Allexi stared at him.

"No, she's an animated moviemaker." Mark smiled.

"Well, our company doesn't work with animated movie.." Mark smiled "Buzzline offers 5000 $ a piece. You're not going to find better anywhere..."

"We'll take it." Joanne replied.

"I feel like selling out.." Mark replied after walking outside the building.

"Mark, you're not just doing this for you.." Joanne replied

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Alexis smiled "So how did it go?"<p>

"They are paying me 5000$ a piece.." Mark replied "That's good money."

"More then I make on on a month.." Alexis sat down." I'm so proud of you.."

"Why?" Mark stared at her. "I sold out, it's a sleazy show."

"You actually went for a job." Alexis replied "For you, and you're making money with doing what you love. I couldn't be more proud then this. You're so brave.."

"I sold out.." Mark put her arms around her. "Why are you home this early?"

"I'm tired.." Alexis replied "So I stopped the drawing, and I came here. My feet hurt, my back hurts and I feel like sleeping. Do you think you can join me to sleep early?"

"come on.." Mark took her in his arms.

"So you can pay the rent for .." Alexis smiled "I'm so proud of you helping your friend.."

"Roger, he.." Mark stared at her. "He's my best friend."

"There should be more people like you on this planet.." Alexis replied

"If you want you can move in with us.." Mark replied

"I find that a stupid idea.." Alexis was very serious, her grey eyes were on his. "I have a three bedroom apartment, Roger and Mimi. You three wouldn't have to pay rent, it was be cheaper."

"I don't want to.." Mark replied "I don't think Roger would like it."

"okay, I was just thinking it's stupid.." Alexis smiled

"I guess I'm not at that place to live together yet.." Mark replied

"Off course.." Alexis replied "What was I thinking?"

"I don't know how long Mimi is staying with me.." Alexis replied "I think she could be staying longer since I have heat, and you guys don't..."

"Lexie.." Mark smiled "You are a saint, aren't you?"

"Not really, I wouldn't take in Benny for example.." Alexis smiled "Neither would I.."

"I get it.." Mark replied "Let's go to bed."

"Let's do that." Alexis lay her arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>"Good morning.." Alexis sat down next to Mimi. "Would you mind if I stay a little longer?<p>

"You can stay as long as you want.." Alexis replied "That room is empty, you can paint it. You can do anything with it. My mother decorated it, I never stay there."

"Cool.." Mimi smiled "I mind just do that, I never really had a roommate. But you were very quiet last night. I mean I'm not that quiet."

"I didn't hear you snore last night.." Alexis replied "I didn't know you did."

"No, I mean you two were still while you.." Mimi smiled and took a bite of bread.

"Me and Mark didn't have.." Alexis replied

"Have you actually?" Mimi stared at her. "I mean you aren't a virgin right?"

"I am.." Alexis replied "I said my boyfriends cheated on me, it was because I.."

"Lexie.." Mimi laughed "So.."

"Good morning.." Mark kissed Alexis "Mimi.."

"Good morning, Mark." Mimi laughed "So.."

"So what?" Mark smiled "I have to get to work, Lex. See you later tonight."

"Good.." Lexie replied "I should be getting to work to..."

"I'll see you tonight darling." Mark kissed her forehead again. "See you later Mimi."

"You won't I have a date with Roger tonight.." Mimi smiled "You two love birds have the whole place to yourselves, you could you know what.."

"Okay.." Mark kissed Alexis again, and left the room.

"See what I did there.." Mimi replied "I gave you two your apartment to sleep together.."

"You said Mark took it slow, so I'll take it slow." Alexis replied "I mean I'll follow what he's doing."

"Why did Mark and Maureen break up?" Alexis turned to Mimi.

"I only know what Roger told to me.." Mimi sat down. "Mark didn't pay attention to Maureen, and Maureen started going out. Apparently she started cheating on him, and well Maureen met Joanne. She broke up with Mark, and left him heart broken. That is what Roger told me."

"So, what you're saying is.." Alexis looked up at Mimi. "That he pushed Maureen away.."

"Maybe.." Mimi replied "You should be talking to either Mark or Maureen, or maybe even to Roger. Mark is somehow different from all of us, but I'm sure you guys will be okay."

"Okay.." Alexis nodded

"And for one thing, you're not Maureen.." Mimi replied "And you heard that Mark feels more intense about you.."

"Well, maybe he felt intense about Maureen to.." Alexis replied "I mean I had boyfriends before, but I never had to deal with an ex. I mean my ex-boyfriends were different. Mark is such a good guy..."

"You know what.." Mimi laughed "Angel wanted you two to date, he set you up with Mark. Angel is never wrong, which means you are perfect for each other. And Mark he's in love with you, I mean I.."

"Never seen him like this.." Roger entered the apartment. "Mark let me in. I wanted to see Mimi."

"So, Mark and Maureen?" Alexis stared up at him. "Why did they really break up?"

"Because they weren't right for each other." Roger replied "He's doubting to, talking about the fact you wanted a baby. A white picket fence, I don't know how he came up with that."

"I don't really want a baby yet." Alexis replied "I mean,.."

"Mark is the white picket fence type.." Roger replied "Mark has just forgotten it. And I think you have somehow to."

"It's not a I don't want to.." Alexis replied "It's more of I don't have enough money thing. And I don't have a job."

"You can be a stay at home mommy.." Roger replied "That would be so great. I mean you and Mark will be great parents, when you'll get a baby."

"Right.." Alexis replied

"Just, don't let Mark ignore you.." Roger replied "Sometimes he feels guilty and he pushes people away, he did it to Maureen. He'll do it to you, the only difference is Maureen let him. You can't ever let him push you away.."

"I won't.." Alexis replied

"You and Mark are endgame." Mimi replied "I mean I want to be your bridesmaid, so you better get married soon. Or your maid of honor, but I think you'll take Angel for that.."

"I'll have 3 bridesmaid and one maid of honor and I haven't made my decision." Alexis replied "Neither have I decided that I wanted to get married. I mean it's up to Mark, when he asks me.."

"Hey, knowing Mark he'll ask you in about two years.." Roger replied

"Right.." Alexis stood up. "I have to go to work.."

"Drawing in the park isn't a job.." Roger stared at her. "You should do something you love.;"

"I love drawing.." Alexis replied "I really do love it.."

"What was that about?" Mimi stared at Roger. "What?"

"I'm telling her to go after her dreams, life is short." Roger replied "I mean.."

"I'm planning to return to school.." Mimi smiled

"That's good.." Roger smiled "what?"

"NYU has a great program for computer science.." Mimi replied "I'm planning on applying. That or music or performing arts at Julliard. But that's very expensive."

"Yeah, but you should try." Roger replied "You should talk to Lexie.."

"She went to NYU." Mimi replied "And movie making doesn't interest me."

"You should think about, school starts back in September." Roger replied "You talk to anyone you need help from, Alexis could help you with this."

"I'll think about it, okay." Mimi replied "Lexie isn't hard to talk to. She's very easy to talk to."

Mimi turned to Roger.

"she has a very nice apartment.." Roger replied "How long are you planning on staying here?"

"I don't know, it's nice.." Mimi replied "I mean she doesn't pay rent, and I can help her out with bills and stuff. She asked Mark to move in, you too by the way. It's a three bedroom apartment. We could all live here.."

"that would be easier.." Roger replied "This is beautiful. Is Alexis like rich?"

"No, her parents left it to her. She's got a hard time making money." Mimi replied

* * *

><p>"So you paid for the rent?" Alexis stared at Mark.<p>

"Yeah, I paid Benny." Mark stared at her. "He offered to let us live there for free, but I paid him. I didn't want to be charity. I mean.."

"I understand.." she sat down in the sofa next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "So?"

"What if we go for a movie?" Mark stared at her. "Our a play, I mean maybe I.."

"It's expensive.." Alexis replied "I don't want you to throw your money through windows just because of me. You and Roger will need it. I mean.."

"We paid the rent for previous year and next year." Mark replied "We're covered for a while."

"That's good.." she took his hand. She pulled it over her shoulder, and slowly kissed him. She slowly got on Mark's lap. He put his arms around her waist.

"We're here.." it was Angel and Collins.

"Angel.." Mark pushed Alexis off his lap.

"We brought food.." Collins replied

"Oh, that's nice.." Mark stood up, and sat down on the table.

"Hello Angel.." Alexis gave him an ugly look. "What are you doing?"

"Bring dinner Lex.." Angel stared at Mark, and then she gave Alexis a beautiful look. "Oh.."

"Oh.." Tom Collins stared at Mark.

"Well let's have dinner.." Mark replied "Come on Lex.."

"Right.." she glared down, staring at the pizza. She took some of the food, and started to eat.

"I'm so sorry we just.." Angel stared at Mark.

"It's nothing.." Mark smiled "You're always welcome, you know that."

* * *

><p>"Good morning.." Mark whispered staring at Alexis, he pulled her in his arms. Slowly he planted a kiss on her forehead.<br>"Don't you have to head for work?" Alexis smiled "I have to.."  
>"That's right.." Mark turned in the bed. "I don't feel like it tough. I mean work.. I'm so lazy.."<br>"You are lazy.." Alexis kissed him.

"I am lazy.." Mark pulled Alexis closer "Why don't you pretend to be lazy with me?"

"Work.." Alexis got out of the bed. "I have a job to head to.."  
>"You don't have to be there.." Mark put his arms around her "It's not like anyone would miss you there. Right?"<br>"Yeah, I don't get paid 5000 $ a piece." Alexis smiled "You do, so you have to get out of bed. And get to work."

"And you have to get out of bed, and start working on an animation movie.." Mark stared at her. "You have the talent.."

"I don't have the money.." Alexis replied "I don't have the resources or the time. If I take a pause, I can't pay the bills."  
>"I could help you with the bills.." Mark put his arms around her waist.<p>

"I'm not some charity case.." Alexis replied "I can take care of myself."  
>"Alright.." Mark stood up, his eyes went to the clock. "It's 8 already?"<br>"Well, yeah.." Alexis replied "I overslept to.."  
>"I have to be there at 9.." Mark jumped out of the bed<p>

"Well, you probably wish you were working .." Alexis rolled out of the bed "In the comfort of the park.."  
>"Well.." Mark rolled his eyes. "Nope.."<p>

"See you tonight.." Alexis smiled  
>"I'll see.." Mark hugged her and gave her a fast kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lex.." It was Maureen. "You and I should have lunch.."<br>"Why?" Alexis stared at the paper. "What is it you want to talk about Maureen?"  
>"Mark." Maureen stared right in to her eyes." Lexie, I know what you're thinking. But there are some things I know about Mark, things that you don't know.."<br>"Well, I don't want to know.." Alexis replied "I don't care for bad things."

"Well you think that I'm going to bad mouth Mark.." Maureen replied "I'm over that, I love Mark. Not in a boyfriend way, it broke my heart to hurt him. But I want to warn you about Mark and his third eye.."  
>"I don't see the trouble in him and his camera." Alexis replied "Are you buying me lunch?"<p>

"I will if you listen to me.." Maureen smiled

"Shoot!" Alexis stared at her.  
>"You have to watch that camera.." Maureen was serious. "I mean that camera is like another woman, sometimes he's more interested in it then you. Trust me, I've been there.."<br>"Well, you and I aren't the same person.." Alexis replied "I think you were the reason he pulled away.."

"Alexis, I invented hugging attention.." Maureen replied "I hug every attention, I am sexy. Yet I lost the fight to that camera. He started to become obsessed. I couldn't stop it. I wasn't in love with him for the hundred percent, and I felt unloved."  
>"And you're saying.." Alexis turned to him.<br>"I know you and Mark.." Maureen paused "You're like an amazing couple. Don't let him push you away.."

"He's not pushing me away.." Alexis replied "He actually loves me.."  
>"Me and Mark were exactly like that.." Maureen replied "Hot and heavy, and then he got distracted. I am saying he'll get distracted! He'll chose your camera over you, it's only a matter of time. It's going to happen.."<br>"It's not going to happen.." Alexis replied "You're just jealous, you still love him."

"No, I like you.." Maureen replied "I love how you make my best friend happy, and I like you as a friend. This is me saving something I care about. And I know what Mark is like, he has a new job. He's going to get obsessed.."  
>"So this is just you warning me?" Alexis raised another eyebrow. "Why?"<br>"Again.." Maureen put a hand on hers "I am you friend. And I know Mark, I am trying to protect Mark from himself. Don't let him go.."

"I won't.." Alexis hugged her


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I am in the process of dropping some stories, this story is considered for that. If you want this story to continue, tell me in a review. Even 1 review will mean the story continues. Tempegeller 


End file.
